Curiosity almost killed the Werewolf
by BluBerserker
Summary: Monster AU. Werewolf!Yuzu x Vampire!Mei Oneshot


**Curiosity almost killed the Werewolf**

The sun painted the sky orange as it slowly started to make its descent into the horizon. Just a few more minutes until night comes. Until the moon makes its appearance in the sky, granting her the speed and strength she needed to get away from them.

Yuzu took cover under a few bushes, hoping to catch her breath and, if she was lucky enough, lose her pursuers. She looked down at her shoulder, which was bleeding profusely. The girl hissed as she fished out the silver bullet from her flesh. However, a twig suddenly snaps behind her and she knows that she's been discovered.

"Don't let her get away!", a man with nondescript features, save for a horizontal scar on the bridge of his nose, ordered a group of armed men. "She'll fetch us one heck of a price!", he smirked.

The werewolf girl kept running aimlessly until she spotted an old, seemingly abandoned mansion towering over the hills. Hoping to find sanctuary in the building, Yuzu ran towards it. Even if they managed to catch her it would only be a matter of a few minutes until night fell and she could transform into a beast.

When she finally reached the front door of the mansion she didn't bother knocking and barged right in, slamming the doors behind her. Yuzu tried to take a deep breath to calm her nerves before it was abruptly interrupted by the sound of gunshots and breaking glass.

"Boss, we found her!", one of the men shouted.

Yuzu looked out the window. ' _Is the sun still not gone?!'_ , she thought as she clutched her open wound. She was already feeling the effects of blood loss and the adrenaline was starting to wear off. The men started to enter the building through the now, open windows. Her legs finally collapsed under her due to exhaustion and the lack of blood in her system. She couldn't move.

The man with a scarred face from earlier, presumably the leader of the group, approached the girl. Suddenly, a shadow loomed overhead and a female voice boomed, "Who dares trespass into my home?!".

For a moment Yuzu forgot the pain and exhaustion as she was starstruck by the sight of a beautiful girl with jet black hair standing above her on a staircase. Even from a distance she could see two noticeable fangs protruding over her lower lips. The werewolf tried to speak but no words would come out of her mouth.

"W-we didn't know that this house belonged to a vampire", the leader stumbled over his words. "We're only here for the girl…"

The vampiress eyed the blonde girl before looking at the broken glass around the windows. The other men cowered behind their so called leader as the raven haired beauty glared at them menacingly.

" **Leave** "

Without another word the men obeyed and left, preferring to keep their life rather than lose it in pursuit of a werewolf. After the men left Yuzu managed to stand up.

"Thank you, you really saved me!", she said happily. "I'm Yuzu, what's your name?"

The vampiress turned to look at the other girl, "You're hurt…".

The blonde looked at her shoulder, "Oh yeah, I'm okay. It'll heal since tonight's gonna be a full moon anyway", she explained. As if on cue, her flesh wound started to mend itself and her energy was replenished.

"I see", the raven haired girl said simply. "Then there's no reason for you to stay", she started climbing up the stairs.

"Huh? Wait- no, you don't understand! I'm a werewolf. You saved me and so I now pledge my loyalty to you!", Yuzu ran after her.

"I have no need for a servant", the vampiress brushed her off.

"Ehh? But...", Yuzu looked over at the broken windows, "Ah, but you do! Your windows, I'll fix them for you!". She ran her index finger down the stairs' railings, collecting a thick layer of dust, "It also seems like this place needs to be cleaned…"

The other girl stopped in her tracks and thought for a moment before sighing in defeat, "Do whatever you want…"

"Yes!", the werewolf shouted enthusiastically. "Oh, you still haven't told me your name?"

"...Mei. My name is Mei"

A few weeks after Yuzu's arrival at the mansion, things have become… _noisier_ than usual. Apparently, the werewolf servant was terrible at almost all the housework. She left the rooms messier than when she started to 'clean' them. It wasn't intentional by no means, but her clumsiness made it so that she destroyed almost everything she touched.

She broke the dishes while trying to wash them, mistook shoe polish for liquid cleaner, dirtying the railings on the staircase and managed to destroy most of the paintings while dusting them. For some incomprehensible reason, Yuzu also caused a domino effect in the library, knocking down all the shelves and its contents.

On a positive note Mei enjoyed her cooking, though she would never admit it. Yuzu was an expert on making dishes that were delicious but also contained blood. Vampires didn't always drink human blood, in fact, it was said to be less healthy than animals' blood. Mei didn't like leaving her mansion so having a werewolf to hunt in her stead wasn't quite so bad.

It was hard to justify why Mei kept the werewolf girl. Even though all she did was make a mess, the raven haired vampiress came to appreciate the blonde's presence. It was nice to have someone keep her company after years, maybe decades, of isolation.

"How did you come to meet those men who were chasing you?", Mei asked suddenly during a meal.

Yuzu perked up immediately. Although it has been a few weeks since her intrusion, her master rarely spoke to her, let alone show any interest in her.

"Before I came here I was a traveller", she started.

Mei looked intrigued by the revelation of the blonde's untold past. She remained silent as she waited for the girl to continue.

"You see, I wanted to see all kinds of places so I journeyed all around the world. I met all kinds of monsters too, some even became my friends", the Yuzu lit up as she reminisced. "I was actually on my way to visit one of them but I smelled Greygrass and got curious so I followed the scent". She scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "Turns out it was a trap so I fled and managed to find this place!"

Mei swallowed the last of her food and wiped her mouth before asking another question, "Why were they trying to trap you in the first place?".

Yuzu seemed to shift her gaze away from the vampiress, looking at anywhere but Mei, "Unlike vampires like you, master, werewolves are very common monsters. If they are unfortunate enough to get caught, they are sold off into slavery", she explained.

The girl grimaced but continued "However, depending on how rare the werewolf is, they tend to fetch a higher price".

"So are you a rare werewolf too?", Mei inquired as she stood up from her seat and approached the girl.

"M-most werewolves are brunettes, Master. Only a handful have- kya!", the vampiress' face was suddenly inches away from hers.

"Blonde hair. I see", she said in a low voice as she twisted the golden locks around her finger. "Next time, if I ask you a question and the subject makes you uncomfortable, tell me", she stared at Yuzu intently in the eyes. Mei let go of the girl and started to idly walk away but before leaving the room she spoke once again, "...You don't have to call me your master. Just call me by my name"

"O-okay…", Yuzu was left a blushing mess on the floor as Mei left the dining room.

On one particular day, when Mei was particularly in a bad mood, Yuzu finally managed to make her snap. While making her master's bed the girl spotted a giant stuffed teddy bear. ' _So even a great and noble vampire has things like these huh?'_

With curiosity getting the better of her she picked the bear up to make a closer inspection. It didn't take long for something to go wrong. She must have held on too tightly because when she tried to put the stuffed animal back down her sharp nails were already stuck in the fabric. Yuzu pulled her fingers out of the bear which only caused the fabric to rip.

' _Shit.'_

While the girl was panicking and contemplating on what to do, Mei walked in. Her eyes widened and, for the first time since Yuzu met her, she lost her temper.

"What did you do to Kumagorou?!", she almost snarled as she dove to grab the bear from the werewolf.

Mei held onto the stuffed bear. She brushed her fingers over the rip and was careful not to spill any more of the stuffing. ' _Why do I keep giving her chances?',_ she thought angrily.

In between apologies and trying to explain the situation, the infuriated vampiress yelled at the blonde girl to leave.

Yuzu couldn't do anything else except obey, mumbling an apology as she left. She made her way to her own room dejectedly. ' _I've never seen her so angry before…'_

She collapsed on her bed face first, groaning and mumbling insults at herself. The blonde werewolf sat there for a while, wallowing in guilt and self pity. Until suddenly an idea popped into her head.

She got up from the bed and opened her drawer, rummaging through it to find something. "Here it is!", she picked up a needle and some thread.

Yuzu walked in the direction of Mei's room. ' _I may be a bit clumsy but I'm pretty good at sewing!',_ she thought confidently. While her mind was preoccupied she didn't notice the window behind her slowly creak open. Without warning she felt a piece of cloth over her mouth and nose from behind. Before fainting she managed to leave a gash on the wall while she was being pulled out the window, until finally giving into the darkness.

A few hours after sending her werewolf servant away, Mei started to feel a bit guilty. ' _Maybe I overreacted…'._ However, her stubbornness prevented her from acting on her emotions. ' _No! She shouldn't have touched my things without permission',_ she tried to justify her reaction at the blonde. ' _But she did apologize…'_

Mei sighed in defeat. She left her room and called out for the girl. After no reply she went to look for Yuzu in her room. Her chest tightened when she found the room to be empty. Thoughts of what might have happened started to fill her head. ' _Maybe she left?!',_ her pace quickened as she walked around the halls. She turned a corner and almost immediately spotted a claw mark on the wall and the open window next to it.

Panic filled her and for once, she acted on her instinct instead of taking the time to think things through. She looked out the window, trying to find any clues on where Yuzu may have disappeared off to. Luckily, the people responsible for taking her werewolf were quite sloppy in hiding their tracks. ' _Don't worry. I'll find you'_

"Wake up! It's not the time to have a nap!".

Yuzu woke up to water being splashed on her face. She immediately felt a slight burning sensation on her wrists and ankles. ' _Silver handcuffs, I can't turn into a werewolf with these on…'._ She cautiously looked at her surroundings. It was night time and they were on the back of a rickety horse cart. She recognized her captors as the men who were chasing her a few weeks ago.

She glared at the man who rudely woke her up. He raised an eyebrow, "What're you glaring at me for?". She felt a painful blow to her stomach but continued to shoot daggers at the men with her eyes. He was about to hit her again before being interrupted by another man, "Don't touch her face! Damaged goods don't sell well". Yuzu recognized him to be the man who shot her before.

"If you want to teach her a lesson, hit her here!", he started to kick her in her abdomen. The other guy smirked and joined in on beating the blonde up.

A few moments later the men finally ceased their brutal beating. The girl was left struggling for air on the ground. ' _Master…'._ She was hurt but not bad enough to be life threatening.

"You thought you could get away from us by hiding behind your vampire friend, _dog_?", the scarred man smirked smugly.

Yuzu let out a low growl, "Where are you taking me?".

"I'm glad you asked! We're on our way to Westmarsh, a popular black market place beneath a village", he explained enthusiastically. "We're almost there, don't worry-" The cart came to an abrupt halt, the horses started whinnying anxiously. "Why'd we stop?!", he smashed his hand against the side of the cart, making it shake.

"It's the horses, boss! They won't keep going! I think they're spooked by something in the woods", the coachman answered.

The scarred man thought for a moment before nudging his men and telling them to go check it out. A few minutes later panicked shouts and frantic gunshots could be heard from outside until it all became quiet again.

The deafening silence seemed to be too unnerving for the boss as he pulled out his own gun and pushed Yuzu off the cart. He started to pull her by the hair, "Get up! We're leaving". The girl tried to resist with all her might by pulling away from him.

"You stubborn bitch!", he yelled as he let go of her hair. "I guess I'll have to break your arms- _**Aghhh**_!", he fell to the ground and clutched his arm, writhing in pain. "M-my arm!"

"M-master!", Yuzu looked up at the vampiress.

The raven haired beauty ran to her aid immediately, "Are you okay?". She removed the restraints from Yuzu's wrists and ankles.

The injured girl nodded, "Yeah…"

"Hey, you! How much do you want for her?", Yuzu's tormentor pointed at her as he stood up shakily.

Mei started to approach the greedy man, temporarily leaving the werewolf.

The desperate man continued, "She'll sell for at least a couple thousand gold pieces! I'll even give you 60% if you give her to me-"

"I'm not giving her to _anyone_ ", Mei was now inches away from him. Her hand, which has already curled into a fist, was trembling. She could barely contain her rage. Just as she was about to end his life the werewolf behind her shouted, "Master, please don't!".

The vampiress' hand stopped midair. She turned to look at the other girl. Yuzu could barely stand upright, "It's alright, see? I can stand. You don't have to kill him".

The girl was slouching forward while her hand held onto her abdomen. Visible bruises ran down her limbs and the rest were obstructed by her clothing. Burns on her wrist and ankles made a red imprint on her usual smooth skin. The roots of her hair were stained red, droplets of blood trickling down the side of her face.

Seeing her loyal servant's injuries angered her to no end. She couldn't comprehend why Yuzu would want to defend him. "Why? Didn't these people hurt you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then these scum deserve to die", Mei interjected.

"Killing him won't change anything", Yuzu said determinedly as he stepped in front of the terrified man. "C'mon. Let's just go home… please?", she offered out her hand.

Mei's gaze softened and she sighed heavily before taking the other girl's hand. As they started to walk in the direction of the mansion the vampiress spoke without turning around, "This girl belongs to me. If you ever try to take her away from me again… I'll do more than just break your arm"

With that, both girls left leaving the terror stricken man in a pool of his own making behind. They both walked in silence up until Yuzu's legs gave up on her from fatigue. Thankfully, Mei caught her before she fell to the ground. She picked her up in her arms and started carrying her home. "Can't you heal yourself like last time?", the raven haired girl asked worriedly.

"No I- I can't turn into a werewolf when it's not a full moon", Yuzu answered with difficulty. "S-sorry, Master", she laughed anxiously.

Mei continued walking, keeping her stoic expression. "For what?", she asked softly.

"For causing you trouble all the time", Yuzu answered and lowered her eyes in shame. "All I ever do is break your things. You even had to go out of your way to save me! It must be very troublesome for you"

A moment passed before Mei answered, "...Yeah, it is, but I suppose I knew that it would be from the beginning since you stubbornly decided to become my servant. The mansion has become quite lively as well…", she trailed off.

"Y-you don't mind?"

"No", Mei answered simply. A comfortable silence settled between them and after a few minutes the sound of Yuzu's peaceful breathing filled the quietness.

"Ow!", Yuzu took a sharp intake of breath and drew her hand away from the vampiress.

"Stop moving! I have to apply this so it won't get infected"

Apparently the red rings around the blonde's wrist and ankles would remain if left untreated. Even with her healing abilities any wounds that weren't healed in time would leave a scar. When her master found out about this fact, she went to the nearest village and bought the most expensive medicine for her.

Finally, after the gauze was wrapped around her wrist she huffed and wringed her wrist, "I don't see why you had to buy all this. The next full moon is in a couple of days anyway!", she looked down at the rest of her limbs which were also wrapped in gauze.

Mei sighed as she put away the rest of the bandages, ignoring the werewolf on the bed.

"Oh! Master, I've got something for you!", Yuzu excitedly reached under her bed and pulled something out. "Ta-da! It's your bear!", she handed the bear to the vampiress.

Mei was stunned and took it into her hands, "How… when did you…?"

"I fixed him while you went out to buy medicine for me!", the blonde beamed happily. "It's as thanks for… well, lots of things!", she laughed nervously. "I know that I kinda forced myself into your life and you even had to save me… Even though I'm a servant, I'm sorry again Master-mmph!"

The girl's apology was interrupted by soft lips crashing against hers. It was a aggressive, yet passionate kiss which didn't last nearly long enough for the blonde. When the vampire girl pulled away she could've sworn she heard the other girl whimper.

"Didn't I tell you to call me by my name?", Mei said in a low, husky voice.

Yuzu only stared through have lidded eyes, her face a steaming shade of pink. She grew even more flustered as she saw the other girl lean forward slightly. She closed her eyes firmly and jumped when she felt something suddenly touch her forehead.

"Hm? Do you have a fever?", Mei asked, her forehead against Yuzu's. "I guess I'll have to make some rice porridge for you, _my dear wolf_ ", the raven haired seductress said as she got up and left the room.

Once again, Yuzu was left a blundering fool with frantic thoughts, ' _Maybe she's actually a succubus instead of a vampire…'_

Meanwhile, the 'seductress' leaned against the wall, trying to calm herself down. ' _What was that?! My body just moved on its own! But she looked so cute when I kissed her. Ahhh what have I done? How will I face her?'_


End file.
